What's What
by shortiix3
Summary: After an accident and a beautiful moment Gray and Lucy get back to the guild abit messed up. Three-shot! Gray x Lucy
1. Part 1

**Three-Shot!**

**Summary **After an accident and a beautiful moment Gray and Lucy get back to the guild abit messed up. Mira spots something on Lucy and starts squealing happily, saying they done _it_, they done _it_. Confused Natsu hears and goes around asking people what's _it_. When he meets Lucy the next day he asks her what's _it_. Much to his dismay Lucy doesn't know what he's talking about - Until Erza comes along and helps him out. So what's _it_?

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Do not own

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>"You should have seen what Gray did last night!" Lucy said to Natsu more liked beamed.<p>

They were at the guild as usual. Lucy was sitting with Gray, Gray's arm around Lucy's waist and Natsu on the other side from them with Erza. She was happily eating her strawberry cake and Happy on the table eating some fish.

"If it came from Ice Brain it was probably gay," Natsu murmured.

Happy heard what Natsu had said. "I'm not sure Natsu. Gray's creations are pretty cool."

Gray smirked.

"Happy~!" Natsu whined. "Though Luce what were you doing with the pervert late at night?"

"I-I um..." Lucy stuttered.

"Natsu what do you think. We were out on a date obviously you idiot!" Gray said annoyed.

"You and Lucy are... dating?" Nastu said. "Since when! Oh and Luce do you know what _it_ is?"

"You are so DENSE!" Gray stood up.

"What do you mean by that!" Nastu stood up as well, their foreheads colliding.

"Gray wait! Natsu, what's _what_?" Lucy said curious.

"Aye! Natsu's soo dense," Happy said out loud. Though Natsu didn't hear what Lucy and Happy said.

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

Lucy just sighed watching her boyfriend and best friend fight, again.

Gray took his hand and punched Natsu straight in the face - He fell back.

"You wanna go now Gray!" Nastu pushed Gray to the ground and they started rolling around.

"If you're a man then fight like one!" Elfman yelled to them.

Ending him with a punch to the face as well. "Is that manly enough for ya!" Jet and Droy said in unison.

"FIGHT!" Someone said. Nearly everyone in the guild became involved in the ruckus.

Gray was now fighting Elfman with of course his shirt off.

"Put some clothes on GRAY!" Cana yelled as she drank from the barrel.

"Gray-sama! Juvia doesn't mind," Juvia said behind a pillar. Someone threw a chair her way and she got knocked out.

"Shut it with your crap singing Gajeel!" Nastu said flying a hand to his face.

"Make me, Salamander!" Gajeel did a right hook, Natsu dodged it bringing his leg and kicking Gajeel in the stomach. Gajeel flew back with his arms out, his hand hit Erza's cake. The cake helplessly flying to the wall with a crash and a splat.

Erza's face had gone to a frown. No one noticed the cake and just kept fighting. Lucy shrieked when she saw Erza standing up an evil aura around her. Lucy took cover behind the bar with Happy perched up on her head. Every single person in the guild immediately stopped what they were doing.

"My cake..." Erza mumbled.

"They're all gonna die," Lucy whispered. "Aye!" Happy said waving farewell to them.

"Oh shit. It's the Titania!" Gajeel stiffened before Erza took out her sword.

* * *

><p>Later that day all the males in the guild ended up having bruises, cuts and some even being unconscious from the wrath of the Titania. Some had already gone because they didn't want to get into another with the Titania. Team Natsu were still there, Team Shadow Gear, Wendy and Charle, the three siblings, Cana and a few others.<p>

(Lets go back to yesterday and see what happened before ALL this started)

**YESTERDAY~  
><strong>

Last night Gray and Lucy were both getting ready for their date. Lucy was trying to find something really nice to wear.

"Oh my god! How hard is it to find something to wear! Aurgh!" Lucy yelled.

Yep just like any other girl on a special date Lucy was finding it really hard and I mean really hard to find what to wear. Her room was a pigsty. Gray was going to come and pick her up at 7, they were going out for dinner.

"Ah finally!" Lucy pulled out a short dress. The dress was all white with blue ribbons on the sides. She took out her white heels as well. Lucy summoned Cancer to do her hair. He straightened her hair and put a blue ribbon on the side, leaving her hair down. He added some blush and lip gloss as well.

"All done, have a good time. Ebi." And he left with a poof.

Lucy twirled around in her dress, she looked in the mirror and gasped. Surprised on how good she looked like. "Wow! Cancer did an awesome job. My hair feels so soft and the make-up he did... it's so perfect." she rambled on about how pretty Cancer made her to be.

_Knock, knock!_

"Oh, Gray's here!" Lucy looked in the mirror once again then went off to open the door.

Standing there was of course Gray. He was wearing black jeans and a blue button-up shirt with a black tie.

'_Aww Gray why look so irresistible!' _Lucy thought, blushing.

Gray blushed when he saw Lucy. _'She's even prettier.'_

"I-I... You look good Luce," Gray turned his face, so she couldn't see his blush. He handed her white roses.

"I... Mm thanks Gray. You... You look ho-" Lucy stopped. _'Oh shit! I nearly said that he was hot.'_

Gray smirked evilly, knowing what Lucy said.

"What was that Lucy?" he leaned closer to her, her face turning bright red. Lucy took a step back and Gray took one forward.

"Um... We should be going now, right?" Lucy grabbed her coat at grabbed Gray's hand and went outside. Gray pulled the door closed and followed her.

* * *

><p>They were both silent the whole way to the restaurant. When they got there Gray told them that they already had reservations for two under the name of Fullbuster. The receptionist approved and asked a waiter to show them to their tables.<p>

They both sat down and waited for the waiter to come with their menus. It wasn't such an easy order for them, because the waiter was obviously flirting with Lucy. Gray was getting really irritated by it. Lucy just smiled at him, not wanting to be rude. Though Gray saw and was about to yell to the guy that Lucy was _his _girl - And his alone. Lucy stopped him.

"I'm not feeling well Gray," she stood up and Gray hurriedly walked to her and held her up. The playboy waiter also came by.

"You should go to the bathroom," he said comfortingly.

"Tch it's fine, we'll just go," Gray took Lucy back to the receptionist to pay for what they had.

They went outside and found a bench to sit at. Lucy looked up at Gray smiling.

"Finally! That stupid playboy, flirting with someone who's already taken," she crossed hers arms on her busty chest and Gray gave her off a knowingly smile.

"Sorry about the dinner. You wanna go somewhere else?" Gray suggested.

"Why are you apologising Gray? It wasn't your fault," she hugged him. "Why don't we just go for a walk then?"

Gray wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head onto hers.

"Hmm sure," Gray let her go and took her hand.

They walked down a path, it was kind of dark. Lucy didn't notice that she was working on the edge of a hill and slipped off the side.

Lucy squealed as she fell back. Gray's eyes widen at the sight of his girlfriend falling back. On instinct Gray jumped forward grabbing Lucy's body and turning them over. They fell with a thud.

"Arh! My back!" Gray whined in pain. Lucy shot up from Gray's body.

"Gray! Are you okay?" Lucy started panicking. Gray got up, lucky it wasn't anything serious. He twisted his back from side to side, hearing a crack from each turn.

Gray sighed, "That's better."

"Gray!" Lucy whined, hugging him. Gray chuckled at her.

"I'm fine Luce. What about you?" he checked if she had any cuts. There was a small bruise on her neck and he touched it earning a yelp from Lucy.

"Sorry," Gray stood up helping Lucy along the way. "Hey, I know where we can go." Gray took Lucy's hand and they walked up the hill.

He led her to a park. The park was filled with Sakura trees with bright, colourful lights hanging off them. Lucy gasped when she saw the beautiful scenery. Gray took her to a water fountain and he started making little creations with the water.

He made an ice heart and showed it to Lucy. Lucy stared at Gray with adoring eyes. He then changed it into an ice rose.

"Sugar sweet my sugar high, the sweetest taste I'll ever try, your love is one I can't deny, I love you, I love you... **Lucy I love you.**" Gray quoted as he took Lucy's cheek. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Lucy felt as if she was going to melt.

He leaned in closer to her Lucy didn't push him back but just stared into his black orbs and Gray kissed her. At first the kiss was cold. Lucy pushed her body closer to Grays and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gray left one hand on her cheek while the other slowly moved down Lucy's body to her waist.

Lucy pulled back out of breath. Gray bent his head down so his forehead touched Lucy's. She felt his breath on her and so did he with hers. Gray smiled and Lucy just didn't want this night to never end.

"Should we get back?" Gray asked - their foreheads still touching.

"Hmm okay then." Lucy sighed disappointed. Before pulling back Lucy smashed her lips with his again. Grays eyes widened a bit shocked on her actions, but kissed her back.

"Lets go now." Gray said as he pulled away from her.

* * *

><p>When they got to the guild everyone was shocked on their appearance. Seeing Gray and Lucy with dirt on their clothes and their messy hair.<p>

"Mira! We're back, but we have to go too. We got to get cleaned up so we'll see you tomorrow." Lucy waved bye to the model.

"Oh my..." Mirajane said to herself. Though Lisanna heard and asked her what was wrong. She said it was nothing. Lisanna pouted and Natsu came over to the bar.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" He told her taking a sit.

"Mira-nee won't tell me why-" Lisanna was cut off by her older sister.

"I can't believe they did _it_!" The white haired mage squealed happily.

"Did what?" Natsu asked curious. Mirajane ignored him at went off to serve some people, still saying to herself 'they done _it_, they done _it_'

Natsu looked at her confused. "Hey Happy. What's _it_?" He asked his best friend. Happy just as clueless as him flew over to Erza.

"Erza, what's _it_?"Happy said while munching on some fish. Erza gave him a blank expression.

"Mira saw Lucy and Gray come back from their date and soon after they left Mira started squealing they done _it, _they done _it_. So what's _it_?" Happy explained.

"Nothing you should know," Erza patted him on the head. Happy shrugged and flew off to give Charle his fish that he and Natsu caught in the afternoon.

"Charle! I caught you a fish," Happy said shyly presenting the fish to her.

"I don't want it. I hate fish." Charle huffed and turned her head, Happy frowned. "Come on Wendy, it's late." she jumped off the stool and walked passed Happy. "Goodnight, Happy." she whispered blushing.

Happy's frown disappeared quickly and he smiled brightly. "Kawaii!" he said with love hearts in his eyes.

"Goodnight everyone," Wendy bowed and ran off behind Charle.

Happy was still in a trance on what just happened - Erza came by looking at him confused.

"Happy what are you doing?" she asked and he ignored her.

"I have to tell Lucy this!" Happy said determined and out he flew to Lucy's.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p>


	2. Part 2

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Do not own

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

"_Mama look, look. Isn't this pretty." I showed her a big pink flower. "Oh that looks like a pink Camellia. Where'd you find that sweetie?" I tilted my head trying to remember where I found the flower. "Near the fence, on the other side." I smiled at her. "Well honey if it isn't ours then don't go taking them next time, okay." I looked up at her and frowned. "Okay... Hey Mama Can I put this on you?" I looked up to see no one there. "Mama! Mama where are you?" I ran around looking for her but it seemed like I wasn't going anywhere. I stopped and saw her standing emotionless. I ran to her but all that happened was me getting further away, further away-_

"Kya..." I shot up from my bed, breathing heavily. What a dream that was. I looked to my curtains it still looked dark. It was only 4 in the morning.

"Gah! Why so early?" I rubbed my head. I fell back onto my bed again, wanting to go to sleep. Though sleep didn't take over my world again until quite awhile. Maybe I should count fairies?

1 fairy, 2 fairy, 3 fairy, 4 fairy- This isn't doing anything. "Ah!" I kicked my legs and flung my arms out, the comforter coming off. I just lay there waiting for my mind to go blank. Slowly, one eye dropped then the other. And with that darkness took over my world.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray POV<strong>

When I got up it was only 7. So I decided to take a shower and get something quick to eat before heading out to Lucy's house.

Her curtains were still shut so she's probably still sleeping. I climbed in from the window, yep she was still sleeping.

I gave her a light kiss on the lips. She turned a bit. I decided to take this chance to do something fun. So I hovered above her, happy that she hasn't woken up yet I continued with my plan. I kissed her lips again softly, and then went to her nose, her eyelids and her cheeks. Once again she still hadn't woken up. Lucy's quite the sleeper. I smirked.

She'll definitely wake up if I do this on her. I leaned closer to her. My face inch's from hers and I moved to her neck, sucking it gently - she woke up.

She moaned, "Gray?"

"Hmm?" I said still sucking her collarbone.

"Wait...? GRAY!" she jumped and I fell backwards on her outburst. Her face was flushed. I just had to laugh, she's so cute when she's embarrassed.

"Gray! What are you doing here?"she demanded like always when we come to her place.

"Well I came to pick you up." I said innocently.

She scoffed. "Hmm yeah, okay then." she got out bed and walked to the bathroom. "You wait here and don't do anything!"

I laughed as she closed the door. Getting up I went to her desk, looking for her manuscript. "Where is it?"

There were papers everywhere but not the one I was looking for. I think I even made it even messier. Oh well Lucy won't notice. Finally finding it, it was behind some of her books.

I read it out loud-

_Karlina and Keith ran as fast as their legs could take them down the hill and over the bridge. Still behind them were the black-cloaked men. Karlina looked back to see where they were. "Kya!" She tripped over, tears coming out. "Karlina!" Keith ran back to her. "Come on. We have to keep going." He helped her up. She gave him a hesitated nod before running again. "You kids can't keep running forever!" One of the cloaked men said. They were gaining on them fast. Keith held Karlina's hand tightly. "I'll protect you." He said reassuringly._

_The next step they took they saw that there was a hole underneath them. Both of them screamed as they fell down the hole. "Well they wouldn't have survived that." The man said. The others nodded and they vanished. Down at the bottom of the hole was Keith, on top of him laid an unconscious Karlina-_

"What? Hey Lucy where's the rest of this?" I called out still looking at the manuscript. I didn't notice til awhile that Lucy was standing right in front of me, hands on her hips.

"Gray..." she said irritated. I shoved the manuscript in her face and got up from the bed.

"Um we should go to the guild now." I nervously said putting my hands up. I walked back as she went forward. I felt a shelf blocking my way.

Damn it! Why now? Lucy still stared me down with those eyes of hers. She can be even scarier than Erza. "I'm sorry~! Please don't kill me." I whined hopefully she'll forgive me.

She gave me a confused look which made me flinch. "Kill you? Why would I kill you Gray? Aren't you my boyfriend?" Lucy sighed.

It actually worked my plan worked. Well it wasn't really a plan but it worked YES! I laughed nervously.

"Of course I am!" I said a bit offended. She giggled and I just had to smile. Because she was standing right in front of me I embraced her. She squealed and put her arms around my neck. She leaned closer to my face and kissed me. I relaxed more when she made it deeper. I formed another smile.

Lucy pulled back. "Let's go to the guild now." I gave her a nod. Hmm looks like she didn't notice the hickey I gave her.

* * *

><p>When the couple got to the guild hand in hand a few people started whistling at them. Some even said "Good on ya Gray." Gray just went even more confused.<p>

They walked to the bar where they saw Mira serving some people.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy yelled. Mira looked up with her usual bright smile.

"Ah Lucy! So how was it? Was Gray a gentleman the whole way through?" She asked.

"That's kinda offensive Mira." Gray said hurt, not really. Mira ignored him.

"It was the best time-" Lucy got cut off by Natsu.

"LUCY~!" Natsu shouted. Lucy turned to see Natsu with Lisanna.

"Aye Lucy!" Happy flew in.

"Tch Flame head's already starting to piss me off." Gray turned his head. Lucy gave off a nervous laugh and squeezed his hand.

"Natsu. Hey Lisanna, Happy." she smiled.

They moved to a table where Erza was. She had already finished eating.

"Hey Erza." Lucy greeted. Erza smiled and turned to the boys.

"H-Hey Erza! We're n...not fighting, right Gray." Natsu laughed nervously. "Aye." Was all Gray said.

"I'll be right back." Erza said and she went. Gray and Natsu quickly let go of each other.

"So Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yesterday when you and Ice-Brain came back from your date..." A vein popped in Grays head and his hand curled up. Lucy put her hand around Gray to stop him from smashing Natsu.

"I heard Mira say something about you doing _it_, but she didn't tell me what _it_ is. So I asked Lisanna and she said that she spotted something on you Luce... So what you and Ice-Brain do on your date?" Natsu explained.

Gray stared at him blankly while Lucy still deep in thought on what _it_ is.

"Well... We went to a restaurant then left early because of a stupid playboy waiter. Then we were walking and I slipped off a hill Gray saved me, we ended up dirty. I got a small bruise on my neck. Then we went to a park, Gray said this beautiful quote and showed me his amazing ice creations. It was the best night ever and then we came back to the guild."

Gray smiled to himself and took Lucy's chin and pulled her face to his and kissed her. She was a bit shocked but relaxed into it.

"Gray?" she asked when he pulled back.

"Hmm."

"So Luce. Do you know what _it_ is?" Natsu asked annoyed now, cause of Gray. Gray scoffed.

"Hey Lucy, good going!" Cana yelled from the other table. She was collecting bets from the other day. Lucy looked at her confused.

"Gray! That's a man!" Elfman yelled proudly and Gray raised a brow.

"Gray... Your clothes," Lucy giggled.

"Ah shit! Where'd they go?" Gray went off to find his clothes.

Still behind pillars was Juvia. "Gray-sama!"

Gray finally found his clothes and sat back down next to Lucy.

"GRAY!" Erza yelled with a sword in her hand. Gray fell back on Lucy.

"Ow!" Lucy mumbled. "E..R..Z..A." Gray said shaking with his hands up.

"You better have not hurt her! Or else I will kill you if you did!" Erza said glaring at him.

'_I didn't ask for a death wish...'_ Gray was about to faint. Yes faint, let's say that Erza's sword was way too close for comfort.

"Erza! What are you doing?" Lucy yelled, protecting her boyfriend. Erza looked to Lucy.

"He didn't hurt you right? Tell me, if he did I'll kill him." Erza rambled on.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said now desperate to know what's going on here.

Erza moved closer to Lucy her hand still gripping on Gray's shirt. "You and Gray did _it_ on your date. Mira saw a hickey on your neck that night you guys came back to the guild dirty and messy." Erza whispered.

Lucy pulled back with wide eyes. "WHAT!" Everyone around was a bit taken back. "Why would we do _it_ so early? You guys need to see properly before you go around spilling stuff."

Mira came into view. "What do you mean? I saw a red mark on your neck the night you too came back from your date."

"Yes there was a red mark, but that wasn't a hickey. It was a small bruise. When we were walking I slipped off the hill and Gray saved me but I still got this bruise, though I'm pretty sure it's not there anymore." Lucy explained with Gray still collapsed in her lap.

"Well are you sure Lucy. Let me check if it's still there." Mira asked and Lucy nodded. Gray had finally regained conscious he saw that Mira was looking at Lucy's neck.

'_Oh crap! She's gonna see the hickey I gave Lucy.'_ Gray tensed.

"My...My." Mira giggled. "Are you sure you guys didn't do _it_?"

"What do you mean? I'm positive that Gray and I didn't do _it_. Right, Gray?" Lucy looked to Gray so did everyone else.

For some reason it was getting hot in here now and Gray really wanted take his shirt off. He tugged his collar. Everyone awaited his answer.

"Um. I-I... Well," Gray stuttered. Everyone around him raised a brow. Even Master was there.

"Well Gray?" he said. They all turned to Master then back to Gray.

"Uh well of course we didn't!" Gray said blushing.

"But this hickey here on Lucy says you _did_," Mira smiled.

Lucy's eyes widen, "Gray! When?" Lucy crawled to where Gray was.

"Wait! Lu-chan how come you didn't know that he did _it_?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, Bunny girl?" Gajeel added. Levy blushed, seeing how close Gajeel was to her.

Lucy shrugged and turned back to Gray.

Gray sighed. _'Can't I even have privacy with these things?'_

"Well when I went over to Lucy's this morning she was sleeping so I thought I'd do something on her. I kissed her but she didn't wake up and then I thought if I kissed her neck she'd probably wake up. So I did it and she woke up but it looked like when we were heading to the guild she didn't realise it." Gray explained.

There was whistles from the crowd behind them and Gray faintly smiled to Lucy.

"My... My than it's my fault. Sorry Lucy, Gray." Mira smiled.

"Yes. I'm sorry as well Lucy, Gray." Erza apologised.

"Yeah, sorry." the others said. "Its fine everyone." Lucy gave them a reassuring smile.

Now that the crowd had gone it was back to the noisy guild.

"Hey, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows, who cares," Gray murmured and Lucy frowned. She looked around seeing that Happy and Lisanna weren't here as well.

'_Maybe Natsu and Lisanna went on a date?'_ she put her fingers to her chin.

"Come on Lisanna! I still haven't got an answer from Lucy." Natsu yelled.

"About what Natsu? Happy what's he talking about." Lisanna said as she ran behind Natsu.

"_It._" Happy pointed out. Lisanna stared at him confused.

Natsu kicked the doors opened and yelled out-

"LUCY! WHAT'S _IT_?"

"AYE!"

Every single person face palmed.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	3. Part 3

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Do not own

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three<strong>

* * *

><p>It was quite lively at the guild. Everyone was there except Lucy. Gray was awaiting her arrival; the two were going to go on a mission. The mission was 200,000 Jewels. Perfect for the both of them, they had to capture a couple of grouped bandits. They were terrorising some of the towns in Fiore.<p>

Natsu was already off on a mission with Erza and Happy. They had left a few days ago, so they'd probably be back in two days.

**BACK TO THE GUILD~**

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia wailed. She was flooding the whole guild with her tears. When she heard from Mirajane that Gray was going on a mission with Lucy she just burst.

Everyone was drenched in her tears. "Ah Gray do something!" Wakaba yelled.

"Why me!" Gray sulked while floating around.

Outside of the guild Lucy came running. _'Hopefully I'm not too late.'_

"Water? Why's there water?" Lucy said confused, she saw a bit of water coming out from the bottom of the guild doors.

Lucy shrugged and opened up the doors. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped at the tidal wave lurching to her.

"Wha- Kya!" Lucy gurgled as the wave drenched her and her bag.

Everyone else was holding onto things. They saw Lucy on the ground soaking wet. Gray was first to break the silence.

"Ah Lucy! Are you okay?" Gray picked her up. He studied her to see if she was hurt.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Lucy sneezed.

"Are you sick? Come on let's get you back home before you get a cold." Gray pulled her.

Lucy nodded and let Gray drag her back home.

* * *

><p>After changing the wet clothes; the two headed off to Magnolia station. They bought two tickets and boarded the train to the first town Hargeon.<p>

Lucy sat close to the window with Gray beside her. "I'm guessing it was Juvia who started the flood." Lucy said as she stared out of the window.

"Huh?" Gray turned to her. "Oh yeah. She heard off Mira that we were going on a mission, just the two of us and she just burst."

"She still hasn't got over you…" Lucy murmured to herself.

"You say something?" Gray asked moving closer to her.

"No." Lucy whispered. She felt Gray's arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled and laid her head onto his shoulders.

"I feel tired for some reason." she whispered. Gray looked down to her face.

"Why don't you get some shut eye then? We won't be there until awhile." Lucy nodded at let her eyes drop. Before long Lucy was fast asleep.

Gray moved her onto his lap. He had his legs on the chair with Lucy in between his legs. He leaned his head onto the wall.

Gray sighed and started to play with Lucy's hair.

'_Her hair is so soft. She's pretty damn cute when she's asleep.'_ Gray chuckled. "Nah. She's always cute."

* * *

><p>Awhile later the train came to a stop.<p>

"Attention passengers. You may now exit the train." the Conductor said into the microphone.

Gray looked up and back down to Lucy. "Hey Luce, come on let's go. We're here."

Lucy opened her eyes a bit, her mind was still hazy. Gray noticed she was still sleepy so he kissed her, a bit too much for her comfort. She pushed him back. "Gray!" he just laughed.

When they got off the train they started walking into the town of Hargeon. They strolled around before going to see the mayor. They both noticed that the town's people were still fixing the half destroyed harbour; sincerely Natsu.

"What fun we had. The first time I met Natsu and Happy was here in Hargeon," Lucy closed her eyes to see the memory, she laughed quietly to herself.

Gray turned his gaze to his girlfriend. Was it worry or jealousy creeping to his face?

"Ah Gray we're here." Lucy broke him out of his thoughts but not his gaze. Lucy stared at him weirdly. "Hey you okay?" she waved a hand over his face.

"Huh? What? Yeah I'm f-fine. Let's go see the mayor," Gray quickly walked into the big building with Lucy behind him, wondering what's got into him.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked sourly.

The sourness didn't go unnoticed with Lucy. _'Rude much!'_ She crossed her arms over her big chest.

"Uh yeah. We're from Fairy Tail. We're here to capture those bandits that's terrorising your town." Gray told the lady.

"Oh yes! Follow me." A voice came out of nowhere. They turned to see the mayor. He was wearing quite the fancy suit. Lucy snickered a bit at the sight.

I know right so not lady-like for Lucy, but the princess-like Lucy had disappeared ever since she joined Fairy Tail. With Gray and Nastu always around she's picked up some of their antics.

"Well here is the map of the whole town. There's a warehouse near the harbour. It's been abandoned for years now but I'm guessing that they use it. They come here at around 9 at night to gear up and then they set out. Do whatever you can to capture them and in the morning come by the Town Hall to pick up your reward." the mayor explained.

Lucy nodded and took the map. Gray followed beside her.

"Well should we get a hotel then?" Lucy asked taking Gray's hand and lacing it with hers.

"Hmm? Um yeah, yeah we should." Gray turned his face away from Lucy's.

'_What's wrong with you, Gray? Did I do something?'_ Lucy thought as she stared at Gray.

They went to the hotel and got a room. Too bad for Lucy was that the room had only one bed.

"What? Um okay, so Gray you can sleep on the couch okay." Gray just nodded. He knew Lucy always wanted privacy when it came to things like this.

Gray kept silent while Lucy was just about to go crazy with this silence. Was Gray avoiding her or something?

All these questions bombarded Lucy-

Is he avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Does he want to break up with me? What did I do to him? Is he angry at me? He probably doesn't like me anymore? But I don't wanna break up! I really like you Gray, I really do!

Lucy was just about to pull her hair out because of the stress Gray was giving her with his silence and avoiding. Though she stopped herself and went to where Gray was on the couch. She sat beside him. Gray still didn't do anything.

"Ne, Gray. Did I do something? Are you angry at me? Tell me…" Tears were about to form in Lucy's chocolate eyes.

Gray's eyes widen at her words and he turned to her with full force, making Lucy fall back onto the couch. He saw her face as he hovered above her. Tears, tears were starting to form. Gray turned his face away with embarrassment.

"I'm not angry Luce. Just something on my mind." he whispered. "I'm sorry if I made you worry." He leaned his head to her neck, his breath hot on her ears.

"I'm sorry… It's just when you said that you had fun with Natsu, I guess I got jealous." he chuckled at his jealousy.

Lucy just stared at Gray's head, blushing. _'Gray… Gray was jealous of Natsu.'_

"I'm glad it wasn't anything bad. But why would you be jealous Gray? Natsu and I are just best friends nothing more. I love Natsu as a friend, but I love you more than you know." she smiled putting her hands through Gray's black hair.

Gray pulled away from her and looked into her chocolate orbs, then smiled. He kissed her gently.

"It's nearly time." Gray said as he turned to the clock. It was 20:30.

"Gray, you can get off me now," Lucy struggled.

Gray was still hovering over her, "Uh right sorry."

* * *

><p>Before 9 the two were already at the warehouse waiting for the bandits to arrive. Right on queue about ten guys walked in. Gray and Lucy were hiding behind some of the cargo they had inside already.<p>

While they were discussing things Gray and Lucy jumped into action.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" Lucy yelled as she opened the gate.

"Moo~! I'll protect Lucy's hot body!" Taurus yelled.

Lucy sighed. "Whatever just defeat those bandits."

"As you wish Lucy! Moo~!" Taurus charged to the bandits and took them out with his axe.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled. The icicle lances coming out of Gray's magical circle and hitted the bandits.

Not too long they were already done. Lucy hi-fived her spirit and he disappeared with a poof.

Gray smiled at Lucy. "Well that's one town down. Four more to go."

* * *

><p>By morning Gray had awakened and so was Lucy. Gray had to freeze the bandits so they couldn't escape, plus because they were frozen in the living room Gray had to sleep with Lucy on the bed. Gray didn't mind at all. Lucy was a bit timid to do so.<p>

They took them to the Town Hall and collected there reward and they were off to the next town.

Technically it was the same thing that they had to do, but I won't go into those. Next town that they went to was Shirotsume, then Oshibana, Hosenka and last was Onibus.

Each town giving them a reward of 40,000 Jewels. They had finished the mission in about a week and were now on their way back to Magnolia. Lucy was in a great mood as they rode the train to Magnolia.

For once she got a full payment. She was able to pay this month's rent and do a bit of shopping for herself as well. Gray saw how happy she was and just laughed at her mood.

When they got off the train they walked back to the guild. They saw the guild and someone with pink hair running this way. Someone with pink hair? Natsu of course with Happy flying beside him.

"LUCY!" Natsu pounced onto her - yes pounced - this made Gray blow his top off. Gray subconsciously took his shirt off.

"I finally know what _it_ is!" he cackled. "Aye!" Happy flew above them doing circles.

"Get off her!" Gray punched Natsu in the face with full force, making Natsu tumbled down hitting a tree. Lucy dropped to the floor. Her face flushed from the close contact with Natsu.

"You okay?" Gray caresses her cheek. Lucy just nodded putting a hand onto Gray's toned chest.

Natsu had gotten up and was already on his way to Gray. "GRAY! You're gonna pay for that!" Natsu took in a heap of air. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Gray quickly picked up Lucy bridal style and leaped to safety. "Natsu, don't kill Lucy!" Happy cried.

Gray put Lucy down and kissed her lips before going into a fight with the mighty Salamander.

"Ice Make: Arrows!" High speed arrows came out of Gray's magical circle and shot towards Natsu. Nastu dodged them all but the last one hit his stomach.

Natsu got back up, pumping up his hands into fists. "Claw of the-"

"Nastu!" An angry Titania charged at him with a sword in hand. "E-Er…za!" Natsu yelped. Erza grabbed his scarf quickly stopping him from running away.

"How dare you nearly kill Lucy!" she yelled into his ears. She gave him a punch in the stomach and one on the head making him go unconscious.

"That's what you get Natsu." Happy patted the unconscious dragon slayer.

Gray was already running back to Lucy. She was watching the whole fighting scene. "Are you okay?" Gray comforted her with an embrace.

Lucy let out a laugh. Gray pulled back to study her face and raised a brow. Erza and Happy across from them just looked at her weirdly.

She laughed a bit more, than stopped. "You guys are such idiots," she started to laugh again. The others just gave her confused looks.

Happy was first to speak "Ne, Lucy's a weirdo!" he snickered with his paws on his mouth.

"Shut it _cat_!"

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


End file.
